deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo VS Superman
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo VS Superman is a what if? Death Battle Interlude: Wiz: Power. A truly devastating thing if put into the wrong hands. Boomstick: But can also be great fun! And it doesn't get much more powerful than the two combatants today. Wiz: Superman, the Man of Steel Boomstick: And Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, master of Fist of the Nosehair. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Wiz: Bobobo is the soul survivor of the Hair Kingdom Boomstick: Well.....him and his three brothers and his sister....all have the same name as him but each has a differant vowel in their names. (Under Construction) Wiz: He is often acompanied by a few companions/meat shields. Most notably Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman. Boomstick: While help is not usually allowed in Death Battles, Bobobo's reality warping and ignoring all rules, weather they be written rules or rules of gravity, or rules of reality, or....ANY rules actually Bobobo will break them, so there is NO way to keep those two out of the fight (Under Construction) Wiz: Bobobo can also fuse with his allies to create new powerful fighters. For example, he can fuse with Don Patch to become the mighty BoboPatch. Boomstick: Then there is also Mr. BoJiggler, who is a 'pacifist' and asks you questions about peace, answer wrong...heck...even if you get it right, the result is him attacking you. Wiz: There is also BoboPatchiggler. Which is what happens when Bobobo fuses with both Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. Here he transports everyone to a world known as Majide Time, and causes completely insane events to occur, that force the foe to say "Are You Serious?" and under the effects of Majide time, it harms them every time they say it and causes the events to get more and more bizarre. Boomstick: Finally there is Denbo, the fusion of Bobobo and Dengakuman. And she has an outfit that puts most other magical girls to shame. She can also sing, and warp reality to her will by doing so. Be it anything from Carrot Missiles, to controlling her opponent's very movement, as long as she is singing, she has complete control of everything....well......except for burping after drinking soda...I mean...there is NOTHING that can control that. (Under Construction) Wiz: As for his weaknesses...ummm......he's stupid.......but honestly that makes him more unpredictable in his attacks. Boomstick: The fusions only last for a minute......yet they usually last until the enemy is defeated. Wiz: Bobobo treats Don and Jelly as shields.....yet they come out unscathed. Honestly......we got nothing. Boomstick: I guess the only real weakness Bobobo MIGHT have is that as Denbo, if her microphone is taken away she won't be able to control the world....but even then Don Patch or Jelly Jiggler, can take the mic and sing in her place so....yeah.......the Bo-tector is pretty much invincible. Superman: Fight: Results: Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption